Amourre Eppistollaire
by Shimdrael
Summary: Un recueil de lettres, trouvé dans la grande armoire bleue, entre un tas de robe et un tableau de la girafe qui faisait le guet à l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor, dans le coin arrière droit de la la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage. C'est la dernière preuve de l'amour qui lia un jour deux adultes à Poudlard, Argus Rusard, et Irma Pince, et tout ce qui en résulta.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, manant, bonsoir, donzelle.

Bienvenue dans ce recueil, qui n'a pour seul objectif que de compiler une partie de la masse épistolaire qui se trouve dans la grande armoire bleue, entre un tas de robe et un tableau de la girafe qui faisait le guet à l'entrée de la salle commune de Griffondor, dans le coin arrière droit de la la Salle sur Demande, au septième étage.

Si ces trente-deux étagères de lettres ont été parcourues par quelque polisson à la recherche d'une bonne farce à faire, l'histoire ne nous le dit pas.

Le fait est que ces lettres ont atterri entre nos mains, et qui sommes nous, après tout, pour priver le monde d'un tel joyau.

Ci-gisent les derniers témoins d'un amour, les ficelles d'une domination du monde, disons-le, foireuse, et d'un incident concernant de la litière pour chat. Ces lettres incriminent particulièrement un certain Argus Rusard et une certaine Irma Pince, qui, soyons-en certains, n'ont jamais deviné que leurs épanchements lyriques seraient un jour rendus publics, nous enjoignons donc notre lecteur à l'indulgence, c'est ça un amour pur et sans limites.

Mes amis, dégustez.

* * *

Ces lettres ont été écrites durant l'été 2017 en tant qu'échange entre Griseldis ( u/1850010/Griseldis) , présente sur ce site également (allez jeter un tour dans ce qu'elle écrit, c dla balle), et moi-même.

Elle s'est occupée d'Irma, et moi d'Argus. Si quelqu'un est à blâmer pour les fautes et les mauvaises rimes, c'est moi. J'en ai honte, mais je suis prête à en assumer l'entière responsabilité. Elle cependant est responsable des envolées brûlantes de Pince, remerciez la.

A priori, ce recueil est complet et ne comporte que sept lettres (nombre divin? nombre qui jalonne la saga? ou juste coup du sort?), puisqu'à vrai dire, on a arrêté de l'écrire il y a déjà un an et à priori rien d'autre n'en sortira.

Bonne lecture!


	2. Un sucre d'orge,un poème, et des ratures

Voici la première lettre de notre recueil, adressée à une certaine colombe à la pisttâche.

Le texte en italique est originellement raturé, barré dans les lettres de Rusard. Malheureusement, FFnet n'autorise pas ces effets, je l'admets, extravagants mais du coup il va falloir un effort de l'imagination. Bisou.

* * *

Le 7 Joctobre 1978 a l'atenssion de ma colombe a la pisttâche

Oh ma belle bibliotéquaire en sucre

Je soupire de désire en voyans dehors

Dans ce ciel bleu tous ces si _beaux_ brillant météhors

Qui me rapppellent à toi ô toi mon beau susucre

Aujourdui j'ai _soupiré_ trembler de froid car il neige

Je voulait revoire au plus taux ta peau _bei_ si beige

Je t'aime tellemment encore plus que mon chat

S'il te plait invites moi a dormire avec toi

 _Déjà-Ca fait_ Déjà deux mois que je t'ai remarquer ma belle

A la tabl des proffeseurs tu était si belle

 _Il n'y a_ Personne n'ait aussi belle que toi tu ait belle

Je trouve dans le monde que tu ait la plus belles

Je veux vivre avec toi et qu'on est des enfants

 _Ainsi je pourer_ Comme sa on pourer les punir beaucoup de fois

Avec un martinet ou bien avec les chaînes

J'aimeret tans qu'Albus rétablice cette loi

Mon amour de sucre d'orje avec tes lunnetes en bonbon voila ce petit poaime que je t'est écris aujourdui. j'espaire que tu l'aimerat biens

Je t'aime,

Ton essuie-tout en sucre

PS la statut d'Adalberre le manifique n'ait plus libre pour laisser no letres j'ai trouver les letres d'élaives et je les est confisquer et d'ailleurs je m'en suis inspirer pour le poaime

Je te propposse de les déposée directement dans mon bureaux dans la salle de bain sous le lavabeau sur la pile de savon a la fraises sous le chiffon avec les éponge


	3. Un auroch, une chatte, et des bégonias

Irma Pince, est maniée par la fabuleuse Griseldis ( u/1850010/Griseldis), qui tout en finesse, révèle les douces qualités et la vertu sans limite du personnage

* * *

Bureau Suprême du Syndicat des Bibliothécaires Magiques

Bibliothèque de Poudlard

Première étage droite

À Poudlard,

le 7 du mois d'octobre de l'année 1978,

Mon bel Auroch fantasque,

Votre douce lettre m'a remplie d'émoi, faisant palpiter en mon sein mon cœur tendre, dévoué et tout à vous. Grand fou, qui croirait que derrière ces sourcils touffus et ce regard qui semble si acerbe se cachent les élans lyriques d'un poète ?

Je frémis de désir lorsque je pense à vous, vous le savez, ô mon âme, mais je ne peux accepter l'idée que vous veniez chez moi. Je regardais le couloir par la fenêtre de ma chambre et je suis sûre que Minerva observe. Je suis sûre qu'elle est jalouse de mon poste important au sein de l'établissement, elle n'a jamais digéré le fait que moi, du sang neuf et frais, soit bibliothécaire. C'est une vieille fille sans vie en dehors de son travail, et elle entretient même des bégonias ! Des bégonias, mon schnouboudou ! C'est d'un mauvais goût…

Je ne suis pas encore prête faire éclater notre liaison au grand jour. J'aime l'ombre douce dans laquelle elle s'épanouit, je la trouve plus délicieuse et savoureuse de savoir que seuls nous en sommes les dépositaires. Ce précieux secret, je ne me sens pas encore prête à le partager avec le monde, si laid et mesquin. Ça lui donne un air d'aventure, brûlante et romanesque !

Quant à entrer dans votre intimité, vous savez bien que c'est impossible ! Hélas, quoi qu'admirant votre soyeuse et adorable chatte, vous savez que je suis férocement allergique. Je serais prête à mourir au nom de votre amour mais pas étouffée dans mes fluides et mes glaires. C'est de mauvais goût.

Je vois bien que vous tentez de m'attirer dans votre bureau, et je ne suis pas contre, notamment pour découvrir ces belles chaînes bien luisantes d'un astiquage permanent, qui m'ont tant faite rêver. Ton Irma sensuelle se réveille alors lorsqu'elle pense à vos bras musclés et puissants l'enlevant et la réduisant à votre simple jouet ! Ô râle de passion, d'anticipation qui me traverse !

Serait-ce bien approprié, néanmoins, pour notre premier sacrifice sur l'autel immaculé d'Aphrodite ?.. Ses pétales de roses ne pâtiraient-ils pas d'un tel écart ? La pureté de l'amour romantique n'en serait-elle pas pourfendue de toutes parts ?

Ah, mon cher amourichou des bois jolis, nous devons continuer à rechercher le temple idéal où pourra s'épanouir dans toute sa gloire inaugurale la volupté qui nous embrase.

Pardonnez-moi de vous envoyer cette lettre par hibou, j'espère ne pas avoir interrompu vos importantes tâches. Voulez-vous qu'à l'avenir je les laisse là où j'ai la joie absolue de trouver vos mots adorables qui illuminent mes jours et mes nuits de votre chaleur ?

Toute à vous,

I.P.


	4. Un phoenix, des doigts, et un diamant

Le 12 Joctobre 1978

Mon bel ispahan des neige comme tu peut le voire j'ai mit du temps a te répondres ait le feu qui brulle dans ma tète pour toi est comme un fénics d'équosse qui abreuve ces petits à l'étant de l'éternels volupter celestte des glacié blancs et fort des côttes du nord de l'équosses, dans la merre du nord ou il fét toujoure trés frois et ou il faut ce couvrire d'un gros mantot comme je veus te couvrire de mes bras et regardé ton visage ait tes bau yeuts si baux comme deux goute d'eau douce de mer de la mer du nord et des oiseaus.

Tu ait la fleure a mon arosoirre et le cheval blanc a mon homoplate je t'aime d'amour pure et j'aime tous de toi surtous tes lunnete.

J'ai eu du male a trouvé ta letre parce quelle été cacher entre le savon a la fraise et les chifons et non entre les éponge et le savon a la fraise mais ce n'ait pas graves tu peut les metttres entre tout ce que tu veut car tout se qui touche tes doigts long et fin comme des pics a glace est bénie, veut tu touché de tes doits long et fin comme des crayon de couleurs mes plumaux parce que j'aimeré bien pouvoir epousseté le château avec un plumau béni

Sinon as-tu écouter le dernier single des Bizarr' Sisters aime moi comme la pluie je l'aime beaucoup il ait très beau parce qu'il me rapppellle toi s'est de la grande musiques sa s'est du grand art et s'est beau comme la couleures de tes yeux bleux feuille de thée cerise produits pour vittres

Mon chat a trouver des élève cacher dans un placart aujourd'hui ses saligos des montagnes, il étaient en traint de discuté tout coller ensemble je suis sure qu'ils comploté contre moi ou pire ! Misaire et s'ils savé pour nos letrres ?

Aussi aujourd'hui je suis tomber sur un élèves bizzare avec un sarouel assit en tayeur qui ma dis qu'il seré de retour et qu'il était obsolètte pas vieu ou un truc comme sa j'ai rien compris tu le conné ?

Voici enfin un autre poaime a ton atenttion

Aujourd'hui les fleure sont rose comme t'es cheveuts et je lais trouve très jolie

J'aimerer bien pouvoire te les donné et aussi dormire dans ton lits

Ton diamant Calor anti-calcaire


	5. Un taureau, un plumeau, et un stagiaire

Bureau Suprême du Syndicat des Bibliothécaires Magiques

Bibliothèque de Poudlard  
Première étage droite  
À Poudlard,

Le 13 du mois d'octobre de l'année 1978,

Quatre jours sans nouvelles, mon fringant vison, je défaillais d'inquiétude et, j'ai honte de te l'avouer de jalousie.

J'imaginais toutes ces petites péronnelles qui chaque jour te rendent visite pour que tu les punisses et je les voyais, dociles, consentantes, aguicheuses forcément, séduites par ta virilité manifeste et droite, prêtes à n'importe quoi pour obtenir tes faveurs, et je me désespérais en me contemplant dans le miroir.

Ta lettre m'a ravie, mon taureau rutilant, et tu ne sais quelle joie a étreint mon corps et mon cœur, quelle fut la profondeur de mon bonheur en découvrant ces mots de ta main chérie.

Je suis la fleur de ton arrosoir, et seul toi à le droit de la cueillir, à l'infini, avec rudesse ou délicatesse comme il te conviendra le mieux.

Les gens sont si méchants, mon étalon puissant, et si envieux. Minerva s'est promenée plusieurs fois dans le couloir, comme si elle me guettait et plusieurs fois, je l'ai vu sortir alors que je ne l'avais pas vu rentrer ! Je crois qu'un grand pouvoir mauvais est à l'œuvre.

Pourtant, je crois que ces jeunes gens que vous avez surpris dans le placard ne complotaient pas contre toi ou notre bonheur mais s'adonnaient plutôt au péché de luxure dans l'intimité relative qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient nus ? En sueur ? Qui étaient-ils ? Les as-tu bien punis ?

Je passerai autant de fois que tu le désires mes doigts sur ton plumeau droit et ferme, je le bénirai d'un baiser en souhaitant qu'il s'épanouisse dans ma main dans toute la splendeur blanche de ton désir exaucé.

J'aime tes poèmes, mon diamant dur et infatigable, j'aime imaginer tes mains puissantes manœuvrant ta plume jusqu'à lui faire cracher l'encre qui écrit sur le parchemin de la vie l'étendue de tes sentiments pour moi. Mes yeux ne sont là que pour que tu puisses t'y plonger, que tu puisses pénétrer dans mon être et t'introduire jusqu'au fond de mes pensées.

Ô mon Auroch viril, malgré la peine que cela me cause, je me dois de revenir sur ces quatre tristes et terribles journées d'absence où j'ai cru que tu me délaissais pour aller te vautrer dans le stupre en compagnie de jeunes péronnelles qui, si elles ont pour elles le privilège de la jeunesse, la beauté et l'expérience, n'ont pas, je te le jure, celui de la dévotion et de l'enthousiasme. J'envisageais de risquer un suicide en te rejoignant dans tes appartements malgré la présence de ta bienheureuse chatte quand j'appris que tu avais en fait un stagiaire. Je suppose que c'est lui qui t'a éloigné de moi.

Rassure-moi, mon loup dévoreur de cœur, ce stagiaire, c'est un garçon n'est-ce pas ? Et toi qui semble tant vouloir goûter au fruit défendu qui selon les légendes moldus perdirent nos ancêtres, jure-moi que tu ne veux mordre qu'au mien et certainement pas à celui de cet homme qui a le privilège de t'accompagner à chaque instant du jour et de la nuit, de pouvoir poser sur ta silhouette massive un regard intense, sans pudeur et sans témoin ?

Je tremble d'impatience, mon chat câlin, je t'en supplie, rassure-moi et n'oublie pas que je reste

Toute à toi,

I.P.


	6. Sirius Black, de la litière, et un savon

Ma chair éponge en sucre d'orje

Siriusse Bleque est venu me dire bonjour avant hier et il m'avait demandé des conseils par rapport a miss teigne je crois qu'il veut adopter un chat il ma dit quil avait un probleme de fourrure mal luné il est entré dans mon bureau et il est reparti avec de la litiere je crois qu'il va aménager son dortoire je suis sur que il trouve miss teigne tellement exemplaire quil veut un chat comme elle. Estce que tu pense que je dois men inquieter?

Je connai pas péronelle cest une de tes amies je suis sure que tes amis sont pas aussi belle qe toi tu ait si belle ma belle rose tres belle

Tu es la belle plante que je veux arroser toute ma vie parce que tu es la plus belle comme une belle plante

Euh les elève etait abillés mais jai pa bien vu il faisait noir dans le placard mais je suis sur qu'il parlait de toi parce que tu ait la plus belle et je serai prais a parier mon Savon Siffleur de l'Abbé Propre si ils etait pas en train de parler de tes lettre

Merci pour les plumeaux cest vrai quils sont droits et un peu rigides mais ca serait difficile pour epousseter sinon celi dit javais lu dans un ctalogue une fois une reclame pour un des nouveaux pluleaux tu sais ceux qui sont trouges et je crois quils se pliaient pour aller dan les coins tu y crois toi ca na aucun sens un plumeau qui va dans le coins mais du coup pour les plumos tu peux paser demainn soir apres le diner

Le stagiaire est bien arrivee il s'est installé dans la petite chambre en face dans le couloir je crois quil mespionne Albus a dit que c'était un ancien élève mais je me souviens pas de lui je crois que son nom cest Tim ou Pomme ou Antoine ou Marjorie je sais plus trop il a une cage avec je crois des animaux dedans

A non en fait cest des peluches pourquoi il a une cage pleine de peluche

Je sais pas si il aime les fruits mais je l'ai surpris a regarder intensement le savon a la fraise si il essaye de me le piquer je lui coupe les cheveux pendant son sommeil quand il est arrive il a passé l'apres midi a parler de ses cheveux jespere quil nettoie bien je pense que ca me ferait du bien quil nettoie mais jai peur quil nettoie mal et qu'il nettoie pas les coupe de quidditch dans lordre ou quil utilise de la javelle sur le sol a la place du produit pour la pierre parce que je suis sur quil sait pas que la pierre se lave exclusivement avec un produit doux et pas avec un agent violent comme la javelle irma que vaije donc faire?

Je taime et tu ait la plus belle et tu eclaire mes nuits comme le soleil si jamais le soleil il etait aussi beau que toi tu ait belle

Je tembrasse sur la jou

Ta lingette au citron


	7. Remus, un sandwich, et une menace

A Patmol S. "Sombre Idiot" B., roi des imbéciles

Au sommet de la colline des illustres pédants

Pays du shampooing,

Septième étage, Poudlard

Je n'apprécie toujours pas ton sens de l'humour. Je te prie de bien vouloir nettoyer cette odieuse litière et de remettre mon lit à sa place, Dieu seul sait où et comment tu as réussi à le cacher. Je l'attend en bon état, bien évidemment. Je te ferais savoir que les chats sont des félins alors que les loups sont des canidés, rendant ton raisonnement caduque, et franchement, faisant tomber ta blague à plat. Aussi, je méprise ton goût douteux pour les sandwichs à la mayonnaise et te prierai à l'avenir de ne pas en laisser tomber des montagnes de miettes dans mon tiroir à chaussettes, qui sans ça seraient toujours bien rangées, et propres.

James rit encore et Peter vient enfin de ramasser sa mâchoire qui traînait par terre. Tiens donc tes voyous de condisciples en laisse, et ton mauvais comportement également. Le dortoir est un espace de vie commune, et je te souhaite bonne chance pour trouver le contresort du superbe charme de rétrécissement auquel je me suis entraîné sur tes produits d'entretien capillaire.

Le dortoir sent le vieux chat, et je prie tous les dieux pour toi que ladite litière ne soit pas utilisée.

Ton ami et préfet (et un homme _responsable_ ),

R. Lunard L.


	8. Un cerf, de l'espoir, et une promesse

Oh mon cerf tendre et puissant !

N'est-il pas évident que tu sois pour les jeunes têtes que nous avons sous notre garde un guide éclairé et lumineux ? Ce pauvre Sirius Black, tu as écorché son nom, a une famille bien problématique et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il ne peut y trouver refuge et conseils. Sais-tu par exemple que sa grand-tante paternelle était nymphomane ? Elle a écrit une autobiographie qui a fait scandale à l'époque. Pourtant, de ce que je vois en travaillant quotidiennement dans une école, je pense que les gens ont grandement exagéré leur indignation.

Si tu veux un jour venir consulter le livre, nous pourrons ensemble boire à la source du savoir avant de boire à la source du plaisir.

Mais je reprends le sujet de ce cher monsieur Black : ai-je mal lu entre les lignes ou a-t-il l'intention d'adopter Miss Teigne ? Je sais que te séparer de cet animal adorable serait pour toi une grande perte et un grand tourment mais comme je t'ai dit, il a tellement souffert et il a une famille si compliquée ! Tu pourrais peut-être la lui céder quelques nuits par semaines ? Et crois-moi, ô mon fougueux scolopendre, je serais pour toi chatte et lionne dans ton lit, tendre et soumise, féroce et dominante.

Je te dirais bien que tes compliments ne te mèneront nulle part, car tu es déjà au cœur de mon âme, mais qu'il est doux de t'entendre dire que je suis belle quand mon miroir s'obstine à me renvoyer une image plutôt quelconque et des commentaires assez vexants pour ma féminité. J'ai pourtant quelques atours secrets que je te réserve et qui feront j'espère les délices de tes yeux et de tes mains quand tu me les arracheras brutalement avant de me jeter sur un lit de pétales de roses pour que je sois tienne jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Ton plumeau, mon cher cœur, je le caresserai autant que tu voudras

Tout à toi,

I.P.


End file.
